requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
En
En While many En are the childer of En, this bloodline is not restricted to the usual paths of Blood Sympathy. Any Daeva might be visited by a shadowy stranger that comes to them in their dreams. If the Daeva sells his soul to this dark stranger, and seals the deal by consuming the soul of another Kindred, he becomes an En. Traditionally new En diablerize their sires, though there have been rare incidents recorded where an En has arisen with either a living sire, or one long-dead. There are those who note the similarity between the Alu, the shadowy stranger that possesses a member of this bloodline and leads them to diablerize other Kindred, and the Strix, living shadows with a gift for possession and a hatred for Kindred... 'Bloodline Bane: the Dark Stranger' All En suffer the weakness of their parent clan, the Daeva. Additionally, the Alu that aids their blood and gives them power subsumes the Beast as the dark predator at the heart of their actions. When they would otherwise frenzy, the Alu takes control, pushing them towards acts of depravity and manipulation to weaken the Man so that they might take over. All En suffer a Dramatic Failure when they fail Frenzy rolls. The Alu takes over their body and drives them to commit egregious sins, moving them further away from their Humanity and into the embrace of the Dark Stranger. Once he has entered frenzy, an En may not leave it until he has triggered a breaking point - though as normal, this breaking point is not rolled until he leaves frenzy. As a further consequences of their fusion, when the Emperor hits Humanity zero, the Alu takes over his body. It has all the memories of the Emperor, making them perfect copies. This is a Criminal bloodline, and available only to Hardcore players. All En receive the Embarrassing Secret Condition upon entering play. It is extremely likely that if a character is discovered to be an Emperor, he or she will be killed. 'Bloodline Gift: Gifts of the Alu' The Alu's symbiotic fusion with the Kindred soul helps to adapt it to the practice of Diablerie. The Dark Stranger is the power behind the Emperor's throne, facilitating their rise to power - and their fall, if they're not mindful of their Humanity. The sin of Diablerie, along with any crimes committed while in frenzy, are regarded to be those of the Alu rather than those of the Kindred it possesses. Correspondingly, the Emperor does not acquire the Tainted Condition when he diablerizes, and supernatural means such as Auspex and Dominate do not reveal him to be lying when he denies having done such a thing. The En also gains access to the Gifts of the Alu Merit. 'Disciplines' Celerity, Dominate, Majesty, Vigor 'Merit' ''Gifts of the Alu'' Prerequisite: En Bloodline :• The En has complete control over whether or not he consumes substances or commits acts that would ordinarily be addictive to most Kindred. It is impossible for the En to acquire the persistent Addicted Condition from anything, though it is still possible for the Emperor to be bound by Vinculum. :•• When an Alu assists the En in diablerizing, they can make attempts up to their Willpower + 3. :••• The Alu allows the Emperor a greater finesse in devouring souls. They gain twice the Blood Experiences from Diablerie, though they acquire only the usual amount of Disciplines or Skills. :•••• The En may spend Blood Experiences to either raise or lower their Blood Potency. This enables the Emperor to lower their Blood, should it get too potent, by spending Blood Experiences. They cannot spend regular Experiences to achieve this effect. 'Source' Ancient Bloodlines, pp 153-6. Blood & Smoke revisions by Leetsepeak, with minor adjustments for play on ''Requiem for Kingsmouth ''by Is_A_Becca. Category:Bloodlines Category:Merits Category:Translations Category:Daeva